Den nya generationen
by Yuu no daikon
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy börjar på Hogwarts och träffar genast några nya vänner. Men kan han kunna skaka av sig ryktena som går kring hans familj?
1. Chapter 1

"Hejdå gubben, vi ses vid jul", sa den brunhåriga kvinnan och kramade om sin son, som besvärat försökte slingra sig ur hennes grepp.

"Mamma släpp! Alla stirrar", gnällde han. Hans mor släppte och såg både road och gråtmild ut. Pojken vände sig mot sin pappa.

"Hejdå pappa", sa han och log.

"Hejdå Scorpius, ställ inte till med bråk", sa hans pappa och log. Han såg stolt på sin son, som var honom själv upp i dagen. Plötsligt tjöt ångvisslan, som fick de sista som stod kvar på perrongen att hoppa till. Scorpius lyfte upp kofferten på tåget med hjälp av sin pappa och sedan stängdes dörren. Han vinkade genom glaset på dörren ända tills hans föräldrar inte syntes längre och då gick han för att leta upp en kupé där han kunde sitta.

Kofferten hade varit tillräckligt jobbig att släpa efter sig på perrongen, och när tåget skakade och krängde var det nästan omöjligt.

"Vill du ha hjälp?", hörde han någon säga bakom honom. Han vände sig om och där stod en flicka som såg ut att vara några år äldre än honom. Hon hade redan sin klädnad på sig och Scorpius kände genast igen Slytherins färger och vapensköld på den.

"Ja, tack", sa han och flyttade lite på sig för att flickan skulle kunna lyfta i ena änden av kofferten.

"Vilken kupé ska du till?", frågade hon.

"Jag vet inte, detta är mitt första år på Hogwarts", sa Scorpius generat. Hon kanske skulle tycka han var patetisk som inte hade någon att sitta med.

"Du kan få sitta med oss", sa hon och pekade på den närmaste kupén. "Vi sitter där".

"Okej, det gör jag gärna", sa Scorpius och de började gå mot kupén.

När de kommit in i kupén baxade flickan upp kofferten på hyllan ovanför sätena och sedan presenterade hon alla som satt i kupén.

"Det där är Gemma Flint", sa hon och pekade på en mörkhårig flicka som satt närmast fönstret. "Och det där är Oliver Davis", hon pekade på en svarthårig kille som vinkade glatt när han presenterades. "Det där är Frank Walker", hon pekade på en kille som försökte få sin katt att sluta äta av sätets stoppning. "Och jag heter Emily Davis, jag är Olivers syster", sa hon och log. Nu när Scorpius tänkte efter så tyckte han faktiskt att Emily och Oliver var väldigt lika. Fast Emily såg ut att vara äldre.

"Jag heter Scorpius Malfoy", sa han själv och drog handen genom sitt slickade hår.

"Trevligt att träffas", sa Frank och sträckte fram handen. Hans katt hade lugnat ner sig och satt istället och försökte klia sig själv bakom örat.

"Jag skulle inte ta honom i hand om jag var du", varnade Emily. Hon ryckte till sig Franks hand och avslöjade en konstig mugglargrej som han hade haft i handflatan.

"Vad är det?", frågade Scorpius och satte sig ner.

"Det är ett mugglartrick. Om man hälsar på en person som har en sån här i handen så får man en stöt", sa hon och konfiskerade saken från Frank.

"Men, ge tillbaks den!", protesterade han, men Emily låtsades inte om honom.

"Frank gör såna saker hela tiden, vi andra har vant oss men du får akta dig så att du inte råkar ut för något", sa hon med ett fniss.

"Scorpius, vakna! Du måste byta om nu", ropade Emily i Scorpius öra. Han vaknade med ett ryck.

"Va?", frågade han yrvaket. Han var totalt utmattad efter dagens händelser och hade därför somnat ungefär en timme efter damen med godisvagnen hade besökt deras kupé. Hälften av hans godis, allt från pumpapastejer till Bertie Botts Bönor, låg fortfarande utspritt kring honom.

"Du måste ta på dig din klädnad nu! Man kan se Hogwarts vid horisonten", sa Emily och drog upp Scorpius på fötter. Han öppnade sin koffert, rafsade ihop sin klädnad och gick iväg till toaletten för att byta om. När han kom ut därifrån så stod alla förstaårselever vid fönsterna i gången för att få en första skymt av Hogwarts. Tåget började sakta in, svängde åt vänster och plötsligt var Hogwarts fullt synligt. Det var en magisk syn och Scorpius kunde inte tro att han faktiskt skulle få äran att studera där.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alla förstaårselever hitåt!", ropade en jättelik man med ett stort, svart skägg yvigt hår. Scorpius gick nervöst dit.

"Vi ses sen!", ropade Emily till honom och gick iväg med de andra från sin årskurs.

"Okej allihopa, lyssnar ni?", frågade jätten och såg ner på alla förstaårselever med sina små skalbaggsögon. "Bra, jag heter Hagrid och är lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Nu ska ni följa med mig ner till sjön och därifrån ska vi åka i båtarna fram till slottet", Hagrid började gå och alla följde efter. Scorpius hade ingen aning om vilka båtar Hagrid pratade om, men han följde i alla fall efter.

När Hagrid hade informerat alla om att man bara fick sitta fyra i varje båt, och absolut inte fick sticka händerna i vattnet, så hoppade alla ner i båtarna som, med hjälp av magi, började glida mot slottet. Scorpius hörde förbluffade rop från några mugglarfödda elever när båtarna satte fart mot slottet, men eftersom han var uppväxt i en trollkarlsfamilj så var han van.

De gick av båtarna vid en liten hamn, gick in i en grotta och uppför en trappa. Hagrid öppnade porten framför dem och plötsligt stod de i Hogwarts éntrehall. Den var jättestor och fint pyntad. Till och med Scorpius fick gnugga sig i ögonen. Där fanns så mycket att titta på. Facklor lyste upp väggarna och en stor marmortrappa mitt emot dem ledde upp till ytterligare en våning.

Plötsligt kom en kvinna med strängt utseende och glasögon fram till dem.

"Välkommna till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom! Jag är professor McGonagall och jag är rektor här. Innanför de här dörrarna", hon pekade på de stora, utsmyckade dörrarna bakom sig, "sitter alla eleverna och lärarna. Jag kommer leda er fram till lärarbordet där sorteringshatten befinner sig. Er uppgift är att sätta på er hatten, ni blir sorterade och sedan går ni och sätter er vid det bord som tillhör ert elevhem. Det finns fyra bord, ett för varje elevhem. För er som inte har hört så är elevhemmen; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff och Slytherin. Efter sorteringen kommer en bankett påbörjas och då får ni tid att bekanta er med era nya elevhemskamrater. Ert elevhem blir som er familj under åren ni tillbringar här, ni har lektioner tillsammans, ni sover i samma sovsal och delar tillsammans ett uppehållsrum. I slutet av varje år blir elevhemspokalen utdelad. Pokalen går till det elevhem som fått flest elevhemspoäng under året. Poängen samlar ni in genom framgångar i antingen skolarbetet eller genom att hjälpa andra. Ni kan även förlora poäng genom att bryta mot skolans regler. Sorteringsceremonin äger rum om några minuter, ni får vänta här så läge", sa hon och gick raskt iväg.

"Wow!", sa en pojke som stod bredvid Scorpius. Hans ögon glittrade när han, förmodligen, tänkte på synen som skulle möta dem i Stora salen. Plötsligt vände han sig till Scorpius.

"Vilket elevhem hoppas du att du hamnar i?", frågade han.

"Jag vet inte, både mamma och pappa gick i Slytherin så jag antar att det är där jag hamnar", sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Okej, jag hoppas jag hamnar i Gryffindor, eller i Ravenclaw", sa pojken och log stort. Scorpius var inte säker på att han tyckte om honom, han var väldigt... energisk. Scorpius vände sig till flickan på andra sidan om honom. Hon såg nervös ut. Sedan såg hon att Scorpius tittade på henne.

"Vilket elevhem borde man hamna i?", frågade hon honom.

"Jag vet inte, det beror väl på vem man är", sa han, som inte riktigt kunde svara på den märkliga frågan.  
"Jag kommer säkert att hamna i något dåligt elevhem", gnällde hon.

"Det finns inget dåligt elevhem", försökte Scorpius lugna henne med. "Var hamnade dina föräldrar? Du hamnar kanske i samma"

"Mamma hamnade i Slytherin och pappa i Hufflepuff så jag vet inte", sa hon och stampade nervöst med fötterna.

"Ja, jag vet i alla fall att Slytherin är ett bra elevhem. Mina föräldrar gick där och jag kommer nog också hamna där", sa Scorpius och log.

"Ja, men det har ett hemskt dåligt rykte", sa flickan och skakade på huvudet "Jag vet inte var...", mumlade hon.

Sanningen att säga så var Scorpius också ganska nervös men han ville inte säga det till flickan. Då skulle hon kanske bryta ihop.

"Nu är ni välkommna in i Stora salen", sa plötsligt professor McGonagall, som plötsligt hade kommit tillbaka. "Ställ upp er på ett led och följ efter mig".

Det blev ett väldigt knuffande när alla skulle få plats i ledet, men tillslut stod alla i ett rakt led efter professor McGonagall. Hon öppnade dubbeldörrarna och gick in. Scorpius kunde inte se in i salen eftersom han stod långt bak, men han hörde hur alla framför honom viskade upphetsat och utbrast "Åååå!", lite då och då. Plötsligt kom han in och såg hela den praktfulla salen. Han hade aldrig sett något vackrare. Det stod ett lärarbord längst fram och elevhemsbord på båda sidor om deras led, precis som professor McGonagall hade sagt. Taket var förtrollat för att se ut som stjärnhimlen ovanför och i luften, några meter ovanför deras huvuden, hängde tusentals tända stearinljus. Guldtallrikar och bägare glittrade på borden i skenet från ljusen och eleverna som redan satt vid borden, tittade förväntansfullt på de nya eleverna.

När alla hade kommit fram till lärarbordet, såg Scorpius en pall med sorteringshatten ovanpå, som stod till allas beskådan. Professor McGonagall tog utan vidare fram en pergamentrulle och började ropa upp namnen.

"Lucy Abbs" Flickan som varit stått bredvid Scorpius och varit så nervös, gick fram. Hon var likblek i ansiktet och såg ut att ha gråtit lite. Hon satte sig på pallen och under tystnad drog hon på sig hatten. Det tog nästan en minut innan hatten vrålade: Slytherin! Hon tog av hatten och gick glatt iväg mot Slytherins bord.

Scorpius tyckte att det tog en evighet för alla att bli uppropade. Han stod som i dvala utan att lyssna, men plötsligt väcktes han när han hörde:

"David Longbottom" Han såg en mörkhårig, lite rund, pojke gå fram och sätta sig. Nästan genast ropade hatten: Gryffindor! Scorpius svalde och stålsatte sig.

"Scorpius Malfoy", ropade professor McGonagall. Scorpius gick upp och satte sig på pallen. Alla stirrade på honom. Han tog på sig hatten, som genast gled över ögonen på honom. Genast hörde han hattens tunna röst i huvudet.

"_Jaså, en Malfoy. Ja, ja, var ska jag placera dig. Det var ett svårt val, inte som med din farfar... Nej, jag tror...Ja, nu vet jag! Det får bli..._


	3. Chapter 3

"SLYTHERIN", ropade hatten. Scorpius känslor var blandade när han gick mot det jublande Slytherin-bordet. Han visste inte om han skulle vara glad eller besviken.

När han satte sig ner hörde han hur personen som satt bredvid sa:

"Ja! Jag visste att du skulle hamna i Slytherin! Grattis!", det var Emily som hade trängt sig förbi de andra för att sitta bredvid honom.

"Tack", sa Scorpius och log glatt mot henne. Nu när han tänkte efter så hade han redan hunnit få många trevliga vänner i Slytherin, så det var nog inte så dumt trots allt.

När sorteringen var över, påkallade McGonagall alla sin uppmärksamhet genom att knacka med skeden på sin bägare. Alla vände sina huvud mot henne och hon ställde sig upp.

"Jag ska inte uppehålla er för en lång stund, jag vet att ni vill hugga in på maten. Men jag måste berätta för förstaårseleverna, och påminna de gamla, om att Den Förbjudna Skogen är precis som vad namnet antyder, förbjudet område. Alla saker som är inköpta på Weasley's vassa varor är förbjudna, så om ni har något därifrån så föreslår jag att ni genast lämnar in produkten till Argus Filch, skolans vaktmästare. Det är också förbjudet att utföra trollkonst i korridorerna och om sådant beteende upptäcks, kommer elevhemspoäng bli avdragna av antingen någon lärare eller av någon prefekt. Nu får ni lov att hugga in", sa hon och satte sig ner igen.

Så fort hon hade satt sig, fylldes borden med mat av alla de slag. Scorpius kunde ta av alla sina favoriträtter, eftersom det mesta i matväg kunde finnas på bordet. Och så fort alla hade ätit upp, fylldes bordet av dignande efterrätter och kakor. När Scorpius hade lite kvar på tallriken, reste Emily sig och sa:

"Jag måste gå med de andra prefekterna till professor McGonagall och få lösenordet till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Vi ses sen". Sedan gick hon bort mot lärarbordet.

"Jag känner igen dig, du är Draco Malfoys son, eller hur?", sa en mörkhårig pojke som satt på andra sidan om bordet.

"Ja..., känner jag dig?", frågade Scorpius förvirrat.

"Jag är Zach Mulciber. Din farfar och min farfar kände varandra mycket väl. Och din pappa och min pappa var med i samma gäng när de gick i skolan", sa han stolt. Tydligen var han mycket involverad i sitt släkte.

"Okej", sa Scorpius som inte riktigt var säker på vad han skulle säga. Plötsligt meddelade professor McGonagall att det var dags för alla att gå till sina elevhem och sova. Alla ställde sig upp och tågade ut med sina elevhem. Zach följde Scorpius hack i häl.

"Du är renblod va?", frågade han. "Jag är det i alla fall", sa han skrytigt.

"Jag vet inte och jag bryr mig inte om det ett dugg", sa Scorpius som började irritera sig på Zach.

"Bryr du dig inte? Dina förfäder skulle inte vara stolta över dig om de hörde dig säga så", sa Zach och skakade på huvudet.

"Men mina förfäder är inte här, eller hur?", sa Scorpius argt och ökade takten för att bli av med honom. Men då ökade Zach också takten.

"Du vet att din farfar var en Dödsätare, va?", sa han och log brett. "Precis som min. Ja, min pappa hann ju kämpa lite för Mörkrets Herre han också, under slaget på Hogwarts", sa han stolt. Scorpius stannade nästan av förvåning.

"Min farfar var inte en Dödsätare!", protesterade han.

"Jo, det var han visst. Det är så han känner min farfar", sa Zach och log. "Har inte din pappa berättat det för dig? Din farfar har till och med suttit i Azkaban"

"Nej. Nej det har han inte gjort", sa Scorpius argt och tänkte på sin pappa. Hur kunde han låta bli att berätta en så viktig sak? Scorpius visste att familjen Malfoy hade varit inblandade i lite skumma saker när hans pappa var ung. Men Scorpius hade förmodat att det bara var de sakerna som de hade varit tvungna att sälja på Borgin and Burkes som hade orsakat lite problem. Inte att det hade varit så allvarligt som ett straff i Azkaban.

"Varför berättar du allt det här för mig?", frågade Scorpius när de kommit fram till upehållsrummet.

"För att jag är en av de få som fortfarande är positivt till de renblodiga familjerna. Förr var det ett privilegium att tillhöra en renblodig trollkarlsfamilj. Nu är det en skam", sa Zach och såg förbittrad ut. Scorpius gillade verkligen inte Zach och han kände att från och med nu skulle han få fler problem än han någonsin kunnat tänka sig.


End file.
